Now That You're Here
by shinju-kun
Summary: Roy comes to visit Marth one day at the mansion and reminisces about their past.


It was the first time I would see him in such a long time, and I couldn't help but allow my heart to race? Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like it was meeting a stranger on a blind date…well…I would definitely be meeting new people, that's for sure. I stood before the now-renovated mansion I had once came to call home. It was much bigger than when I was here, and I couldn't bring myself to open the door to go inside. So many things were running through my mind-would he recognize me? Would he still present me with that warm and caring smile like back then?

Would he whisper sweet nothings into my ear behind a closed door…?

I took in a deep breath and right when I was going to open the door it flew open, someone dashing out and crashing into me, knocking both of us over in a bright flash. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head, checking my hand for blood.

"Ohh, goodness, I am _so_ sorry! Are you alright?" I looked to my offender and I couldn't help but stare in surprise at him.

A boy about my age with chocolate brown hair, laurel crown, bright sapphire orbs, a toga-like tunic and…wings…?

"Hello? I didn't hit you too hard did I?" I shook my head when he placed a hand on my cheek and I said, "Oh, no, no, I was just…surprised…are you an angel?" I found myself blurt out. I really have to change that habit.

The boy giggled and nodded, his chocolate locks bouncing. "My name is Pit! I live here! And you are…wait-you look familiar…"

I stood and helped him up, shaking his hand, "I'm Roy. I came here to visit my friend Marth."

Pit's eyes lit up and I couldn't help but smile myself-he really was cute. "I know Marth! I room with him! So _you're_ the famous Roy! Marth has told me so much about you! He misses you very much! Come on, I'll take you to him!"

Without a proper response he grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me across the floor. Wow, he was pretty strong for an angel. I saw familiar faces as we went along and a few even wanted to have a small chat with me but Pit wouldn't allow that and I called an apology before disappearing. When we arrived upstairs-after tripping every few seconds-and Pit burst into the room.

"Marth! Look who's hee-re!" He sung, but the room was empty.

I looked around and immediately distinguished Marth from Pit's bed. I chuckled and walked over to his, running my fingers over the dark blue velvet. Ahh…what memories this brings…I closed my eyes and memories of laying curled up on the bed flooded in. Marth laying beside me, that graceful hand on my cheek, those beautiful half lidded eyes, shining brightly in the moonlight…and finally, that-

"Roy!"

I jumped and noticed Pit was smiling at me. "Ah-ah, s-sorry, what?" I stammered.

"Marth is downstairs training with Ike and he wants to see you! Wanna go down?" I noticed Pit then pointed to the window and I went to the windowsill, noticing Marth standing there, eyes closed. My heart immediately fluttered, not only at the sight of him, but because he…changed. It seemed he grew more not only taller but his hair seemed darker and glossier-if possible-and that face… Ha, he's still wearing that tiara too…

"Well, come on then!"

I was confused at what Pit meant but I gasped and clung to his hands when he lifted me up and out the window, gently gliding down.

"P-Pit! I don't think this is a good idea!" I said, clinging to him for dear life. Ooh, I didn't think the ground looked so far away until now.

"Y-yeah, you're right…you're a bit heavier than I thought…" He grunted.

When we were a good distance from the ground he called, "Hey, Marth-catch!"

_CATCH? _

I let out a small cry as he launched me towards Marth, my limbs flailing everywhere and the next thing I knew I saw a surprised Marth and then we were on the ground.

"Owowowow…ahh that hurt…." I groaned, sitting up.

Marth shook his head as well and he opened his eyes, my heart racing faster. His eyes seemed to have gained a more luminous touch and we stared at each other for a good period of time before he sat up, shifting me to his lap. He placed a hand on my cheek and I could see tears beginning to line those beautiful eyes, making them shine even more. Marth, you are just too beautiful….

"Roy…" He said softly and I smiled, hugging his neck tightly, afraid he'd disappear if I let go. "Marth…" I whispered back.

"Pit, don't _ever_ do that again! You could've hurt them!" I looked over and I saw a man who was very well built and tall. He had spiky blue hair with a headband tied around his forehead to keep the hair out of his eyes, with the same clothing scheme as Marth and I. Tunic, some sort of armor around his chest, boots, and cape.

"B-but, Ike! There wasn't a faster way to get down here!" Pit whined, making a kicked puppy look up at him.

"I've missed you…" My attention was diverted to Marth when he murmured that against my ear and I almost let out a soft moan at the familiar yet unadjusted feeling.

"I-I missed you too…" I whispered back, tears beginning to fill up my own eyes. Oh…oh this warmth…this embrace…his voice…it's been too long… I clung to him and he rubbed my back in slow, large circles like I always liked, allowing me to relax.

Then I realized the way I was sitting on him. My legs were bent and spread on either side of him when he sat up and I was directly in his lap, making my cheeks turn a bright shade of red before I scrambled off of him, his wonderful laughter gracing my ears.

"Hey, was that Roy I saw?" I didn't recognize the voice at first but when I stood to dust myself off to look, green clothing, blonde hair-Link! His voice was considerably deeper and his hair and clothes seemed to get darker as well. His hair wasn't so much blonde but a dirty blonde now.

"Link!" I cheered, running over to greet him.

"Hey, it is Roy! I missed ya buddy!" I laughed as he ruffled my hair and I hugged his torso. He hadn't changed in size one bit, being just an inch shorter than Marth.

"I missed you too! But I have one question…" I said, standing back to look up at him.

"Yeah, and I do too, why haven't you come to visit more?" He laughed.

I laughed too and then asked, "Oh, yeah? Well, when did you hit puberty?"

"Oooh, you're in for it now!" He teased, bringing out his sword.

I laughed and began to sprint away, listening to his teasing threats of "I'm gonna kill you!"

Ahh, Link hadn't changed one bit. I felt like I was home again, playing with Link. It brought back memories of when we were the pranksters of the mansion and every day was filled with some sort of silly joke that would always rile up the other Smashers. Of course, since the pranks never damaged anything in the mansion, it wasn't counted toward us as "harmful."

Later when it reached evening, and Marth had shown me around the mansion, everyone was called down for dinner, and I got to meet more familiar faces. Peach was ever so glad to see me but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as when she hugged-suffocated-me, I was tall enough to me smothered into her chest. The worst part was, I think Marth had seen. Zelda, like Marth had looked completely different and I almost didn't recognize her if it weren't for her ears. Her hair had turned completely brown and she wore an entirely new outfit-it looked more elegant and ancient(in a good way), of which I think suited her more, and unlike Peach she gave me a proper hug, with my chin over her shoulder.

I even got to see my favorite Pokémon Pikachu. It didn't look like he'd changed much but when I asked him where Pichu went he shook his head. That made me sad. Pichu was one of my best friends-kind of my pet in a way. "I still have you at least." I smiled, rubbing his ever so soft cheek with mine.

Of course with every familiar face comes a new one. Pit introduced me to Ike and I was a bit nervous at first since he gave me such a cold and hard stare, but once I learned from Pit that he looks at everyone like that, I came to notice that Ike wasn't such a mean guy, he gave me a firm handshake and told me he was glad to finally meet me since Marth had told him so much about me. What exactly was he telling them? I also met Samus but I was a bit embarrassed around her since she wasn't wearing her suit and she wore that skin-tight suit which showed almost _everything_. Is that what she fought in?

I probably should've kept an eye on my food because once I sat back down to eat, my food was gone. I sighed as I knew it must have been Kirby who ate it since he eats anything and everything he can. My plate wasn't there for long as Marth pushed his plate next to mine to share. I smiled and said, "Just like old times, huh?"

He chuckled and squeezed my hand underneath the table and murmured, "Of course." A memory flooded back in while we shared the food:

When I first came to the mansion I felt a bit left out since I hadn't known anyone and at the first dinner because I was still adjusting to the time zone, I didn't realize what time it was and by the time I got down there, my plate was empty. I was going to trudge back upstairs and sleep on an empty stomach when I felt someone tug on my cape and there stood Marth with his plate half eaten.

"You can have the rest of mine," he said in such a sweet voice and I happily took the food; and that's when I fell for him.

Dinner was over and I followed Marth upstairs; when we were out of everyone's site in the halls, Marth laced his fingers in my own and pulled me against his body, his other hand on the back of my head. "It's so wonderful to see you again." He murmured, resting his forehead against mine. I squeezed the hand that was still laced in my own at our sides and I gave him a sweet smile. "You too, I've missed you so much…" I whispered, stepping up on my toes in an attempt to kiss him, but he pulled away, out of my reach.

I gave him a confused look and he shook his head. "Not here, come on," he murmured, pulling me to his room. Once we were there he closed the door behind me and pinned my shoulders against it, locking our lips together hard.

I made a small noise but pressed myself against him, wrapping my arms around his neck and returning the kiss almost desperately. His tongue poked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow him access, running my fingers through his wonderfully soft hair. His tongue played with my own and his hands reached behind me to unclip my armor, placing his hands flat against my back as he kissed me deeper.

I returned the favor and he pulled away ever so slightly, our lips still touching. I opened my eyes and asked softly, "Y-yes?" He smiled warmly after a moment and lifted me up, gently dropping me on his bed, straddling my hips. He leaned down as if to kiss me again but then murmured into my ear, "I love you, Roy." I shivered a bit at the excess breath across my ear but replied, "I love you too, Marth, so much…"

He licked the shell of my ear and I couldn't help but moan, reaching up to unclip the pendant that kept his cape on his shoulders. He made a trail of kisses from the back of my ear down to my neck and I tossed his cape to the side of the bed, sliding the armor down his arms. He leaned back to slide it off and dropped it with his cape, switching our positions so that I was sitting between his legs like earlier today.

He slid my own headband off and set it on the nightstand, cupping my face to kiss my forehead gently. I felt my cheeks heat up and I undid the belt around his waist, tossing it in the growingly messy room. "Eager tonight, aren't we?" He chuckled and I looked down at my lap. "I-I'm sorry…" I muttered. He then tilted my chin up higher than expected and slowly licked my throat, drawing out another soft moan from me.

"It's okay, I've wanted you too," he murmured, removing my cape and armor as I had done. He opened my tunic and pushed it down, effectively trapping my arms behind my back and nipping at the spot right where my shoulder begins, making me moan his name and tilt my head back. He sucked on the spot and released my tunic, his hands exploring my chest.

My breath was beginning to thin out and I closed my eyes, focusing on the small pleasure he was bringing upon me. My back made contact with the bed and he pulled my undershirt over my head, a shiver running through my body at the cold room. He leaned down to breathe warm air on my chest, his fingers teasing my nipples by touching them with agonizing slight. Ooh…stop teasing me…!

He finally began to suck on one of my nipples and I gave a pleasurable sigh, my mind beginning to drift into an unthinkable cloud. He made soft suckling noises and he didn't leave the other one exposed for long as he began to pinch the other one. I let out another low moan as the sounds continued to arouse me; Marth seemed to notice and he licked my nipple one last time before leaning back, fumbling my trousers open and down to my thighs along with my underwear.

"Beautiful as always…" I heard him murmur.

It has been so long since I've been exposed to him like this…we've only made love once…I covered my erection with my hands, feeling embarrassed and inadequate. He chuckled and leaned over me, hands on either side of my head. "Something wrong?" He murmured, leaning down to kiss my forehead again.

"I-I'm nervous…" I stammered, my cheeks getting hotter.

He tilted my chin up and locked sweet eyes with mine, "I think you're beautiful, Roy, I couldn't ask for anything more than what I have right here with me tonight." I felt tears well up and I hugged his neck tightly, those sweet words calming me.

"I could never be as beautiful as you," I noted, tugging at his tights.

He chuckled again and sat up, removing his tunic and tossing it aside, kicking off his boots before his tights followed. I felt embarrassed as I saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear. I guess he was uncomfortable wearing them or something but that was the habit he always had, even back then. I gasped as he pushed my knees up to remove the rest of my clothing. How did he get my boots off…?

I made a small nervous-like noise as he put my legs on either side of his waist, our erections brushing against each other. I looked up at Marth and he poked a couple fingers at my lips. I took them into my mouth and sucked on them, occasionally using the saliva on my tongue to quicken the process. Even though I was still nervous, being the second time making love, I longed for the feeling of Marth filling me up.

Marth made a soft moan and he pushed one of my knees up to my chest, resting a finger against my entrance. "Are you ready, Roy?" I looked up at him and he gave me that same beautiful smile, returning the smile with a shy one before he pushed in a finger. I let out a small noise but remembered to relax my muscles, moaning loudly as he moved his finger while stroking my erection.

"M-M-Marth…" I groaned, wiggling my hips back and forth at the sensation of pleasure from both ends. This feeling felt so familiar, and yet for some reason it felt just like my first time, when Marth had taken my virginity.

A second finger was added and I felt myself tighten, a needle of pain setting its way in. "Relax…" Marth whispered before kissing me and lacing our tongues together. I made a soft sound and wrapped my arms around his neck, focusing on the kiss rather than what he was doing down there. The wet sounds produced from our kissing aroused me more and I couldn't help but rock my hips into his hand.

After a small while he leaned just out of my grasp and slid his fingers out, making me whimper at the sudden lost of pleasure. "Easy now, don't get too excited." I looked up and blushed at him; I never could control myself around him… Back then when we kept our relationship a secret and we hid behind couches or in closets to kiss, (we weren't allowed to sleep two to one bed even though the beds were big enough) he was always teasingly chiding me that I was "too loud" or "noisy." I get aroused easily too according to him…

He wrapped his arms underneath my back and shifted out position so that I was sitting in his lap while he lay against the headrest comfortable. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he cupped my face with both of his hands and brought me into an ever-so-sweet kiss. "I love you, Roy, so much…" He murmured against my lips, my eyes filling with tears again. Oh, to hear those words again and again after so long…it felt as though I've never left…

"I love you too, Marth, more than you can imagine…" He gave me another heart-warming smile and kissed me once before positioning me over his erection. "Ready?" He asked, looking up at me. I put my hands over his on my waist and nodded at him, closing my eyes and tilting my head back to moan as I was lowered on him, being filled up. I panted to calm my lower half and rested against his chest; licking his earlobe and making a soft moan leave his lips.

Marth moved me slightly to help me adjust and he kissed my neck, reaching in between us to rub my erection. After a short while I licked Marth's earlobe again, whispering, "I'm okay now…" He nodded and gently lifted me up and down, allowing me to adjust to him. The sensations that were running through my body felt wonderful, especially since it was in the arms of Marth. His scent, his voice, his warmth, and the pleasures he brings upon me…

"M-more…" I panted, licking his neck and grinding my hips down into him. I heard a soft moan erupt from him and his thrusts into me came faster and harder, soon hitting a certain spot inside of me that made me cry aloud and tense up, but struck a spear a pleasure down my spine.

"Right here?" He murmured, thrusting against it again, gaining the same result. "Aah…yes…" I groaned, licking his earlobe again so he'd start thrusting again. With relief he hit the spot harder and faster, making me curl my toes at the spears of pleasure. "M-Marth!" I cried out, a knot building up in my lower stomach, Marth's fondling and thrusts weren't helping either.

I bit into his shoulder and after a few more hard thrusts I cried out as I released everything that I had; at the same time I heard Marth grunt and he gave one more hard thrust, filling up my insides with his warm milk. Everything froze for a few moments as I calmed down from my orgasm, resting against Marth to catch my breath. Once the heat died down considerably, Marth laid me on the bed, laying beside me and giving me that sweet smile.

I smiled back and moved to him so I was tucked underneath his chin, giving a silent yawn as the heat was making me feel lethargic. "I love you Marth…I'm so happy I could see you today…" I whispered.

"I love you too Roy, I'm very happy you could visit too. I've missed you so much…" I smiled and nuzzled into his neck, falling into a deep and peaceful slumber for the first time in a while. Now that Marth was here.

~*Owari*~


End file.
